1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to bicycle brake systems and more particularly to a brake lever of a racing bicycle having a spring depressible detent rod for quickly loosening a brake cable by pressing so that a subsequent wheel replacement can be facilitated.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, brake performance is the most important factor in designing a bicycle brake. A brake cable which can be quickly loosened for facilitating a subsequent wheel change is also under consideration. A typical brake of a racing bicycle comprises two opposite brake pads at both ends of a caliper brake respectively. Driver may press the brake lever on the handlebar to move the brake pads toward each other to clamp the wheel rim until it is slowed or stopped.
It is understood that a distance between a wheel rim and either brake pad is small. Also, the cross-section of a tire has a diameter greater than a width of the wheel rim. Hence, for replacing a worn or broken wheel a person has to first loosen the brake cable to increase the distance between two brake pads. Thereafter, the person can change the wheel. However, this is time consuming. Thus, the need for improvement exists.